The Unlikely Dauntless Series II Secret Life of Kyleigh Coulter-Pedrad
by Futureheiress
Summary: Meet Kyleigh, Eric and Tris 16 year old daughter. Kyleigh's story of her life after she became a member of Dauntless, on her life with her husband, and her friends and Family. Please read The Unlikely Dauntless Couple
1. Beginning

1:This is Kyleigh's story. Picks up Choosing Day

2: Chap two is gonna be an Authors note, with information about characters (and occ characters) ages and pairings.

* * *

Kyleigh's prov:

I was waiting to be called, it was our choosing day, our names were being called at random, we already had 3 faction transfers, Jocelynn, Lexie and Mali. "Ethen Pedrad." Andrew called. I watched in horror as my crush, and my secret lover went up. "Dauntless." I was relieved.

"Kyleigh Coulter." I went up, and sliced my hand thrusting it over the coals. "Dauntless." I walked back, to where Ethen was, who patted the spot beside him, where I willingly went. My parents stayed home, My mom was chasing after my siblings, Amy, and Alex, My grandparents were also home, with Annabelle and their daughter Sara. We had one other brother Jacob, who was home studying. "Jasper Coulter." My brother went up, and chose Dauntless, as did my uncle Jericho.

We returned to Dauntless, where my dad and Zeke were waiting. "Welcome Initiates! If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. If you don't have the courage to jump then you don't belong in Dauntless." Zeke said.

I looked to Ethen, Jericho and Jasper. Everyone said Jasper and I looked exactly alike. It was uncommon for twins of both genders to be identical, but we were a rare case. "Someone's gotta go first. Who's it gonna be?" Zeke said.

"Me." I said, walking up. I climbed to the top, and without thinking I jumped. Uriah, helped me off. "Welcome back to Dauntless, Kyleigh." He greeted, before saying "FIRST JUMPER, KYLEIGH!" I stepped aside, as Ethen arrived, then my brother and uncle.

Ethen and I were talking softly. "Ethen, I mean, we're no longer dependents... We've been talking about getting Married ever since we were little..." I said, as I leaned on him. He was 16, just made it before the cutoff for the choosing ceremony.

"I know, babe. But lets get through initiation first." Ethen said, reasoning. "That's fair." I responded, happily. "Before I forget babe, here." He slid a ring on my finger. He's already proposed to me when we were 10, we always joke about it.

"When did you?" I asked, looking to the ring, it had a amethyst stone in it. "Yesterday. I was never gonna defect, I knew that, and I Knew you wouldn't leave either, not after you already said yes."

I smiled, and said "Thanks." We went to our compound, where I sat on the bed, with my head in my hand.

Ethen came over putting a hand on my shoulder. "Feeling okay babe?" I nodded and said "Just a headache."

The next day we trained, and continued training for 2 weeks, then did 2 weeks of our fear landscape.

* * *

-One month later. Kyleigh's prov.-

We had just became full members. I went to the counterintelligence, while Ethen went to the Nursing section. Jericho and Jasper, with their crushes Jocelynn (Former Candor) and Lexie (Former Amity) into leadership.

I was working in counterintelligence, when I got feeling sick. I got up and went to the nursing office. "Hey, Jane **(She was another initiate)** Is Ethen available for a few minutes?" Jane said "Yeah, he is. He should be out in a minute, He was just gonna go see if you wanted some lunch."

Almost as if on cue Ethen appeared. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my form. "Not really... Can we go up to dad's office now?" He said "How about we get you checked out first? You look like hell." I sighed, and said "I've been feeling off, all day... But I'm sure I'm Okay though... I Think I might be pregnant."

He said "Okay babe, how about this, we go up to your dad's office, and get married, You're mom's usually up there now too, since the older kids are at school, and Annabelle is with your grandparents, but then I want to come back and get you checked out, and get the results of a pregnancy test. Deal?" I couldn't help but smile, and said "Deal."

We walked hand in hand up to my dad's office. They knew we were gonna get married, as soon as we were able to. "Are you guys going to see mom and dad?" Jasper asked, with Jericho, Jocelynn and Lexie at his side. We nodded and said "We don't want to say why, right now." They nodded.

We knocked on the office door, and my parents opened, and hugged us.

I hugged them then Annabelle. "So dad Can you marry us?" I asked, as Ethen kissed my head. My dad said "Of course! I knew you guys were gonna come up."

Ethen took my hands in his, and said "Kylie, baby, We've been best friends, for our whole lives, and I love you so much, and I am so excited to be your husband, and I swear I'll never harm you. You're my best friend you keep me grounded, and you make me a better person. I love you." I smiled, tears in my eyes. "I love you too."

I then said "Ethen, You're always there for me, whenever I need to talk to someone, you're right there. You make me feel so safe and secure. I can't imagine my life without you. I'm a better person because of who you are.I promise, I'll lift you up when you need it, to fight along at your side, and to make you the happiest man ever."

My dad smiled to me and said "Do you Ethen Pedrad commit to these vows you made, and to my daughter until Death does you part?" Ethen looked to me and said "I do."

My dad turned to me and said "Do you Kyleigh, my daughter commit to these vows you made, and to Ethen until death does you part?" I was already crying, I felt my tears flow from my eyes, as I said "I do." Ethen wiped my tears away, knowing they were happy tears. "Then by the power vested in me, by Dauntless I now pronounce you husband and wife..." Ethen didn't wait a moment longer before our lips met instantly. "...Just keep doing what your doing..." Dad said with a chuckle. Once we pulled apart, We signed the papers, before another round of hugs.

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay? You don't look well." Mom said. My dad told us we didn't have to report to work for a week, kind of a wedding present. Ethen took one look at me and said "This is why we're gonna go check her out." We went back to the nurses, where Ethen set me up in a bay, before getting Jane to do the blood test.

Jane came in and got some blood for the blood test, while I sat closer to Ethen inhaling his sweet sweet scent.


	2. NOT An UPDATE CHARACTERS INFO

1: OCC Characters:

1a: Kyleigh Coulter: 16: Eric and Tris's daughter, Ethen's Love interest: Dauntless/Divergent

1b: Jasper Coulter: 16: Eric and Tris's Son: Jocelynn's love interest: Dauntless/Divergent

1c: Jericho Jackson: 16: Max and Natalie's son: Dauntless/Divergent

1d: Jacob Coulter: 15: Eric and Tris's son

1e: Amy Coulter: 10: Eric and Tris's Daughter

1f: Alex Coulter: 5 years old: Eric and Tris's son

1g: Annabell Coulter: Newborn: Eric and Tris's Daughter

1h: Sara Jackson: Adopted: Newborn: Max and Natalie

1i: Ethen Pedrad: 16: Kyleigh's love interest, Shauna and Zeke's son: Dauntless

1j: Annelise Pedrad: Ethen's sister.: 15

1k: Aliyah Pedrad: Marlene and Uriah's daughter: 15

1L: Lucas Pedrad: Aliyah's brother: 14

1M: Paige Prior: Caleb and Jenna's daughter: 16

1N: Jocelynn: Jasper's Love interest: Candor to Dauntless

1O: Lexie: Jericho's love interest: Amity to Dauntless

1P: Mali: Paige's Love interest. Candor to Abnegation

1Q: Jane: Nurse

* * *

2: Pairings- AS OF CHAP 1:

2a: Eric/Tris Coulter

2b: Max/Natalie Jackson

2c: Marlene/Uriah Pedrad

2d: Shauna/Zeke Pedrad

2e: Kyleigh/Ethen Pedrad

2f: Jasper/Jocelynn Coulter

2g: Jericho/Lexie Jackson

2h: Paige/Mali.

* * *

3: Divergent characters ages.

3a: Eric: 33

3B: Tris: 32

3c: Max: 45

3d: Natalie: 45

3e: Zeke: 33

3F: Shauna: 33

3G: Uriah: 32

3H: Marlene: 32

3I: Caleb: 32

3J: Jenna: 32


	3. News, & Family Dinner

I made a mistake in the ages of Natalie and Max, Thanks to a reviewer pointing out something. They are actually 48. Natalie was pregnant when she defected at 16. My mistake. Thank you to the reviewer who pointed that out to me. They looked to be 30 which is why I Said 45, at the review which pointed out that she would've been 13, so I just added a few years!

* * *

Kyleigh's Prov:

I was cuddled into Ethen's chest, as he said "How we feeling?" We had been able to go home after we finished the exam.

"I'm alright... I guess." We were sitting on the couch. "I want to believe you baby, but you don't seem alright." Ethen said, moving so he could see my face.

"How is it you know me so well?" I asked, as he said "because we're best friends, and partners." I chuckled and said "I can't believe We're having a baby... I mean... It seems so surrell... and I'm like scared..."

Ethen kissed my head and said "I know what you mean honey, I'm scared too... If I am being Honest, but I promise, I'm gonna be here for you no matter what, no matter what time it is, No matter if I'm working."

"Thanks honey... Did you call both our parents to see if they can come over?" I sat up, as Ethen said "You sure you feel up to it? I'm sure they'd understand if you didn't feel like it..."

"We've just got settled... and I promised we'd have everyone over. I really wanna." I promised. Ethen smiled a bit and said "Alright... If you insist. You just look really tired."

I said "I'm sure." Ethen said "We could postpone it till tomorrow. I'd feel better, cause honestly, You look like you could Fall asleep."

"You're right." I said, sweetly. "How about a nice hot bath, and we can cuddle? Mum and dad said we didn't have to come in to work for a week." I smiled a bit before remembering that my Aunt Jenna and Uncle Caleb were coming in tomorrow so it was technically perfect to change it, and said "Oh Crap... Uncle Caleb and Aunt Jenna are coming... We missed their baby shower!" Ethen said "Calm down baby. We can go to the pit tomorrow, then go up and tell mum, dad, and dad. It's okay."

"Thanks, Ethen. You're the best." He smiled and said "You go on and get in the bath, I'll get dinner for us." He smiled as he said that, before I headed to the bathroom climbing into the tub. After I finish I get out and change into Ethen's pajamas, before joining my husband to eat, after we fell asleep.

-In the morning, we got ready and we went to the cafe for breakfast. "Ethen! Kyleigh." I heard my in laws voices. "Hey Dad! Hey Mum!" We hugged them and told them everything we talked about last night.

After breakfast we were heading to the pit, when we bumped into my parents. "Mom! Dad! I'm sorry!" I said, as Ethen put a hand on my waist. "Don't worry about it Princess. Your Uncle Caleb and Aunt Jenna will be her by 4." I said "Perfect! Cause we're having a big family get together at our place."

"What time?" Mom asked. "5." Ethen replied for me. "Is Paige coming?" I asked. Paige is my cousin, and Uncle Caleb and Aunt Jenna's oldest daughter. They've been trying for another one for Years. "Yes, and She's bringing a friend." I smiled and said "Perfect."

_**Kylie: Hey Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene. You, Aliyah and Lucas are invited over to mine and Ethen's place tonight for a big family get together! Hope you all can come! **_

_**Kylie: Hey Pop. Can you tell Annelise to come too? I feel like I haven't seen her in days! **_

_**Kylie: Hey Jasper, Jocelynn! Can you guys come over tonight? We're having everyone over! Let me know, Cause I got big news to share. Party starts at 5**_

_**Kylie: Hey Uncle Jericho And Lexie! Can you guys come over tonight? Everyones coming over! Let me know, cause I got big news to share! Party starts at 5**_

_**Kylie: Hey Grandma, Hey Grandpa. Everyones coming over tonight for a big family thing, Ethen and I just got settled and have some news for everyone. Can you please come? Party starts at 5**_

_**Uriah: We'll be there! Thanks for the invite! What time**_

_**Kylie: 5! **_

_**Zeke: Of Course Princess! **_

_**Jasper: Jocelynn and I will be there! Can't wait to hear what this Big news is! **_

_**Jericho: Lexie and I are In! **_

_**Max: You're Grandma and I are in and bringing Sara!**_

I smiled, as Ethen and I looked for a baby gift. "Hey, hone. What about this?" I looked over and read the onsie. 'A bunch of people in Dauntless love me!' "It's PERFECT!" We got a few more things, before getting some stuff to make dinner. "How many boxes should we get?" I gestured to the pasta.

"Well, theres 27 people including us, I know the girls will eat 1 plate, the guys tend to eat 2, so maybe 14? That way, we have enough for everyone to have 2 plates." I smiled and nodded. I picked up 14 boxes, putting them in a basket Ethen had, before getting everything we'd need, including desert which was a custom cake that was chocolate with purple frosting and red lettering saying 'Baby Pedrad coming soon.' Then we went home.

"Crap. Ethen! I forgot paper plates and Bowls, Napkins, some beer, and ice cream!" I groaned in frustration. "I Know, I'm gonna go back out to get them. and some more drinks." Ethen Kissed my head.

_**Ethen to Jericho, Max, Uriah, Zeke, Jasper, Paige, Caleb and Eric: Hey Guys, Running back out to the pit to get some more drinks what does everyone want or Prefer?**_

_**Max, Uriah, Jericho, Jasper and Zeke to Ethen: Some wine for us. **_

_**Caleb and Paige to Ethen: Coke and juice for us! Thanks man.**_

Ethen left while I started making some dinner. At 5 the knocks on the door started. "Ethen Can you get that?" I said, stirring the pots of pasta with some sauce. "I'll do that. You go." I smiled and went to the door.

"Mom! Dad! Jacob! Amy! Alex! Annabell! Caleb! Jenna! Paige! Come in! Hi! I'm Kyleigh. You are?" I said as they came in introducing myself to the man, who had joined them.

He said "I'm Mali! Paige's Fiancee." "It's so nice to meet you!" I said warmly, before the knocks continued. "Please Make yourself at home." I said turning to open the door. "Uncle Uriah! Aunt Marlene! Aliyah! Lucas! Pop! Mum! Annelise! Come in! Come In!" I said, just before Jasper, Jocelynn, Jericho, Lexie, Grandpa, Grandma and little Sara came. They adopted her from a girl in Amity.

Dinner was full of conversation. After I had started to clear away the plates and silverware. "Uncle Caleb, Aunt Jenna. I know we missed your shower yesterday, but we do have something for you." I said, once I finished. Ethen and I handed him the bag. They opened it, and smiled wide. "This is so true! WE love it!" I said "I'm glad. We don't know the sex of the baby so we got one of each."

Uncle Caleb said "That's actually perfect, Cause we're pregnant, with twins. One of each!" We all visited awhile, before I went to get desert. My Mom came over to me, and said "What's up with you? You never turn down wine!" I said "Mom... You'll understand soon. Can you tell Ethen I need his help?"

Almost as if on cue he entered and said "I got this mum." She left as we got everything settled.

Once everyone read the cake we got screams of joy and hugs. The rest of the night went smoothly, and once everyone had gone, I laid exhausted on mine and Ethen's bed. "Hey chickpea." I heard him say, as he sat beside me. " How you feeling?" I looked to him and said "Tired and Hungry! I want another piece of cake, and some more ice cream!" Ethen chuckled and said "You've had like 4 pieces... But Okay. I'll get you some more." I ate my snack before cuddling into my husband.


	4. Dauntless Flu & grandparents names

Kyleigh's Prov:

I was in the control room **((I know she's counterintelligence, but her office is in the control room.)) **I sighed, looking to my phone starting to compose a message.

_**Kylie to Tris: Hey mom... I need your help...**_

_**Tris to Kylie: What's up? I kind of have my hands full. You know the flu bug has hit Dauntless, and all your siblings have it minus Annabell. Even Jocelynn and dad have it.**_

_**Kylie to Tris: nevermind then. I just needed something, but I'll just call Ethen or Shauna. **_

_**Kylie to Ethen and Shauna: Hey can one of you guys help me out?**_

_**Ethen to Kylie: Hey, Babe, Infirmirmary is swamped with all the latest ****victims**** of the flu. But what's up? Are you Okay?**_

_**Shauna to Kylie: what do you need?**_

_**Kylie to Shauna and Ethen: I really need to get out of here... I feel so sick... and like I'm possibly running a fever...**_

_**Ethen to Kylie: Who takes over for you at night?**_

_**Kylie to Ethen: Allie. **_

_**Ethen to Kylie: She's the latest victim to the flu.**_

_**Shauna to Kylie: I'm on my way up, and I'll take you home.**_

_**Ethen to Shauna: Hey mom... I've got some medicine for her, can you come pick it up?**_

_**Kylie to Shauna: thanks...  
Shauna to Ethen: No problem. Either I'll come by or Dad will. **_

Mum arrived and took me home. "I got the flu while pregnant with Ethen so I know what to do to help." I laid on the couch, curled up in a ball, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Ethen's prov

This was always my least favorite time of the year. Dauntless flu time. "Jane! Is my Mom here or my dad?" I called, after getting the medicine in the patients. "No sorry Ethen." I sighed. "are you Okay?" She asked coming over putting a hand on my head.

"Damn it... Ethen sit down." I sat for a moment, and said "Don't say it." Just then My aunt came in and said "I heard you'd need some help. I saw your dad Ethen. Get Kylie's meds and Some for yourself, Me, Tris, Uriah, and your parents all got the flu shot. I already took some meds over to Tris's." I nodded, and said "thanks Aunt Marlene." Dad got me home after I grabbed the meds.

"She's in bed. Ethen! We've told you a million times to get the flu shot for you and Kylie!" Dad said, as we got to the bedroom, where he laid me down. I sighed and said "Don't tell me! I brought it with us so once we get rid of it, We're getting the flu shot." I felt Kylie move, and laid her head on my chest.

_**Tris to Zeke: Do you know how Kylie is?**_

_**Zeke to Tris: She and Ethen both got the flu. Don't worry. You just worry about your own home. Uriah's gonna bring some stuff over to you guys, and us. Me and Shauna are gonna stay here, and Uriah also offered to scrub every inch of Dauntless.**_

_**Tris to Zeke: Are you sure you're okay doing that? I mean I know we all got the flu shot.**_

_**Zeke to Tris: I insist. Shauna and Uriah also offered to come over and stay with you for a little bit. Marlene's gonna be in the infirmary till all this is over, We only have 2 sickies here. You have more.**_

_**Tris to Zeke: I won't take Shauna from you guys, I'll accept Uriah's help after he disinfects Dauntless! **_

* * *

Zeke's Prov

Max was running Dauntless, and was babysitting Annabell. I was making some soup, for Kylie and Ethen, sighing. "Zeke?" I heard Shauna's voice call as she came over to me. "Hey. Just making some soup. Did you get the ginger ale, Lysol, Crackers?" She nodded.

* * *

-One week later Kylie's prov-

I woke besides my husband. "Morning, my queen." He whispered, half asleep. "We can't sleep all day. We have to go see mum and Pop, and Mom and dad. They want to talk to us." He groaned as we got up, and dressed. We went up to my parent's office. "Hey mom! Hey Dad!" I said as we entered. Ethen smiled and said "Has the news sunk in yet?"

Dad said "Yes it has... You guys are just like your mom and I. We got pregnant right after initiation too. I thought you two were gonna wait a couple years or even months before you guys tried for a baby?"

Mom said "Kylie, sweetie, that was your plan." I felt Ethen's arms wrap around my waist from behind me, as I said "You two know plans don't always work out, and Yes originally that was the plan, but honestly? I just feel so overwhelmed with love not just for Ethen, for this tiny human growing inside me. I can't really explain it. We didn't plan him or her for right now, but maybe there's a reason it happened. I don't regret having the baby now."

Ethen said "I don't either." My mom came over and said "Sweetie, I know exactly what you mean. I was the same way, when you and Jasper were in me. While I think I am sure as Hell way too young to be a gr..." She shook her head and said "The kids better call me Mima ! It' doesn't sound like the G word!" We Laughed a bit, before she said "I can't wait to meet him or her!" Dad came over and said "I Agree with your mom! We're Way to young to be... The G word."

I laughed, and said "You guys can't say them Can you?" They shook their heads. "Well Dad, Mom picked her grandma name. What's your grandpa name?" They groaned when I said grandma and Grandpa, which caused me to Laugh.

Dad said "Hm... Papa E!" "Like some cool Rapper? Dad!" I said, horrified. "Okay. Okay." Dad said trying to control his laughter.

"What About Poppop?" Mom suggested, which dad nodded and said "Perfect." Ethen grinned and I said "I love it! Now mom are you sure about Mima?" She shook her head and said "Mommom." I grinned, and said "Poppop and Mommom! I love it! Ethen?" I looked to him and he said "She's right." We visited a while, before going to find Pop and Mum _**(Ethen and Kylie will call Zeke and Shauna this and mom and dad Tris and Eric) **_who were in his leadership room. We went in and said "Hey Grandparents! Has it sunk in yet?"

They inadvertabtly Groan in distest at the G word. "Has it sunk in yet?" Ethen asked, and they said "No. We're too Young! You're too Young!" "Mom and dad said the same thing." I commented.

"You guys sure you're ready?" I looked to Ethen who nodded and mum said "Well, as long as you two are happy, and ready, then..." Pop Said "So are we. But Don't ever call us the g words AGAIN!"

I said "So pick your g names! Mom and dad did. Their mommom and Poppop." Ethen grinned, as Pop said "Hmmm What about Nonno and Nonna?" Shauna grinned and said "YESS!"

I looked to Ethen and said "I like them!" Ethen chuckled and said "Me too! Nonno and Nonna it is. But that's not gonna stop us from calling you guys and Mom and dad the g words behind your backs." We laughed sweetly.


	5. One of Us Part 1

This contains the chorus of a Song called One of Us from Mamma Mia! Here we go Again sung By Dominic Cooper, and Amanda Seyfried.

* * *

Kyleigh's Prov:

I was in the control room, watching the footage. Ethen was in the training room when a girl, I think her names Amanda, walked over and started flirting with him. Allie came in, early and I said "Take over for the day!" I was angry, I didn't even wait for her to answer, before I stormed up to the office. Jasper, grabbed my arm, seeing the anger in my eyes. "Kylie. What's wrong?" He asked.

I looked to him, before I said "nothing! Just wanna talk to Dad!" My Tone was angry. "What's going on?" He asked again. I said "Fine... I think Ethen is cheating on me. Look I don't wanna talk now! I wanna go see Dad and ask if I can crash on the couch." I pulled away from my brother before I ran fast up to Dads office bursting in, before I let the tears fall.

"Kylie!" I heard dad say as he came over to me, putting a hand on my back.

* * *

Eric's Prov:

I pulled my sobbing daughter to my chest, before texting my wife.

_**Eric to Tris: Annabell still at mom and dads?**_

_**Tris to Eric: Yeahh Why?**_

_**Eric to Tris: Don't ask why, but get up to the office... Kylie's like really upset...**_

_**Jasper to Eric and Tris: I'm going to talk to Ethen now. For some reason, she thinks he's cheating on her... She told me when I stopped her.**_

I read the message from Jasper, before I started rocking my crying daughter. "Kylie. Sweetie, It's Okay." Tris came in, and the second Kylie saw her she curled up in her moms chest.

* * *

Jasper's Prov:

I went to the training room, and saw Ethen, He usually went there after his shift at the infirmary. "ETHEN! CARE TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY THE HELL MY SISTER IS CRYING HER EYES OUT AND THINKING YOU'RE CHEATING ON HER IN MY DAD'S OFFICE?!" I yelled, going over to him.

"What do you mean Bro?" Just then the girl Amanda came over to us. "Hey baby." She said flirtatiously. I looked at Ethen, waiting for an explanation. "DAMN IT AMANDA! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A WIFE!" Ethen yelled, as he pushed her away from us.

I said" "So you aren't cheating on her?" I asked Ethen.

_**Ethen to Kylie: Baby. Please. We gotta talk... I'm not cheating on you! **_

_**Kylie to Ethen: I don't wanna talk NOW! **_

_**Ethen to Kylie: Please baby!**_

_**Kylie: NO! I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!**_

_**Ethen: BABY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. **_

I said "Ethen. Calm down. She'll talk to you. She loves you." Ethen looked at me and said "But Jaz!" He looked ready to break down, which he did after dropping to his knees, crying.

_**Jasper to Zeke and Shauna: Hey Need your help... Ethen's in the training room, and is really upset...**_

_**Zeke and Shauna to Jasper: we're on our way... Eric called us already. **_

I smiled a bit.

* * *

Kyleigh's prov:

I was in my old room. Sighing. How did my marriage get to this point? I would never know... My thoughts went to Ethen. Tears springing to my eyes.

_One of us is Crying. One of us is lying in her lonely bed. _

_Staring at the ceiling wishing she was somewhere else instead._

* * *

Ethen's Prov:

I was at mine and Kyleigh's place, pacing back and forth. Praying and willing her to talk to me.

_One of us is lonely. One of us is only Waiting for a call._

I picked up my phone to call her.


	6. One of Us Part 2

This contains the chorus of a Song called One of Us from Mamma Mia! Here we go Again sung By Dominic Cooper, and Amanda Seyfried.

* * *

Kyleigh's Prov:

I was looking at my phone, as his name popped up. I knew I needed to talk to him. But couldn't answer.

_One of us is crying, one of us is lying in her lonely bed. _

_Staring at the ceiling, wishing she was somewhere else instead. _

My phone lit up again, this time I was trying to will myself to answer, my hands fumbled dropping my phone.

_One of us is lonely one of us is only waiting for a call. _

_Sorry for herself, Feeling Stupid, Feeling small, Wishing she had never left at all. Never left at all. **(This part Fit her Prov much better then Ethen's!))**_

_Staring at the ceiling, wishing she was somewhere else instead._

I knelt down picking up the shattered pieces to my phone, when I heard Jacob come in. "Kyleigh? Someone's here to talk to you." I looked up and yelled "JACOB! NEXT TIME YOU KNOCK! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO MY ROOM!" I sighed, before the tears started flowing again. I felt a pair of arms around me, as Jacob held me, Ethen was here but I didn't see him.

* * *

-Three days later, Still Kyleigh's Prov-

My family has been walking on eggshells around me. I stayed in my room most of the time. I kept sleeping most of the day, and night, though both were plagued with nightmares.

A knock happened on my door, right before my mom came in. "Hey sweetie." She said, sitting beside me. "Mom, I've been such a fool..." Mom said "I know, but you can still fix this. I know you can."

_**Kyleigh to Ethen: I know you probably don't even wanna talk to me... But Please... I can't lose you...**_

_**Shauna to Kyleigh (Via Ethen's phone): We're at Erudite hospital... You need to get down here. Will explain more when you get here...**_

My Heart stopped, as I changed quickly, before running out the door, and to the hospital at Erudite, without even explaining to mom what was going on. I ran in and said "I'm... I'm looking for the Pedrad's! Specifically Ethen..." I was breathing hard. "I'm sorry, it's family only." The nurse explained.

"I'm his wife! NOW TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS!" I demanded, but then mum came over. "Kyleigh. Come." She pulled me to his side. "What happened?" I asked, tears flowing as I saw him his face cut and his arm and leg in a cast, and a breathing tube in.

Pop said "He tried to kill himself.. He thought you were never gonna talk to him..." I started crying, as I laid close to him. "Ethen, baby... Please... I can't do this without you... Please..." I begged, not leaving the room.


	7. One of Us Part 3

Kyleigh's Prov:

-2 days later.-

I was still beside Ethen's side, at Erudite. "Kyleigh..." I heard his voice croaked, They had taken the breathing tube out this morning. I sat up, looking at him. "I'm Here. I'm here baby!" I said, caressing his hair and cheek. "I'm here baby." I whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I.." He started. "Don't, apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry... I saw that Amanda girl flirting with you... This is my fault. Can you ever forgive me?" His eyes were locked on mine, as he nodded, pulling me down kissing me soft. "Let me get the doctor. He'll want to see you. I'll be right back." He refused to let me go, But I hit the call button.

_**Kyleigh to Shauna and Zeke: He's awake and talking to me.**_

_**Kyleigh to Eric and Tris: I'm sorry for running out on you guys the other day.**_

_**Shauna and Zeke to Kyleigh: Thank god! We'll come up in a bit! Give him an earful!**_

**_Eric and Tris to Kyleigh: don't apologize, Shauna and Zeke told us. How is he?_**

**_Kyleigh to Eric and Tris: He's alive, and awake... He even said my name._**

The Doc came in and said "Hey Kyleigh. And Ethen, I'm Dr. Jennings. I've been taking care of you, for the past couple days. How are you feeling?" Ethen said "Thirsty." Dr. Jennings said "I'll let your wife help you, with this." He handed me a cup as I helped him sit up, and helped take a few small sips.

"Awesome. You Dauntless are tough as nails." I blushed and said "When can I take him home?"

"AS soon as he eats something solid. Like Ice cream." I looked to my husband, who nodded. I turned back to the doc and said "Do you have Rocky Road?"

The doc said "Yes." I said "Can we both have a bowl?" He nodded and sent the nurse to get it. Ethen and I ate our snack just as his parents came in. "ETHEN PEDRAD! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" They yelled.

Ethen said "I couldn't live in a world where she was ignoring me..." I said "I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to... I was just trying to sort through my own thoughts... I... I was scared you didn't want me anymore..."

"Never scare us like that again." Mum and Pop said, as they hugged him. "All married couples fight."

We finally went home, Ethen was in a wheelchair till his leg was out of the cast. Mum and Pop insisted, since he wouldn't use crutches, and they couldn't get a walking boot. "Babe..." He whined. "I know sweetheart. I know." I said, getting dinner. "You need to eat first before you take the meds." I said, finishing up and putting the pizza in the oven, and set the timer. But before I went over to my husband, I grabbed him some more Rocky Road, and a drink, before going over to him.

I gave him his bowl, as I got his meds. I said "I should've talked to you earlier..." Ethen took my hand in his, before saying "Ssh. I know you saw it in the control room, and I know it looked bad. I don't blame you for not talking to me... I thought you'd come around after a day... but when you didn't, I thought... I thought you were giving up on us..."

I said "I love you so much Ethen." He said "I love you too, baby. Always and forever." I fed him the ice cream, as the timer went off. "I'll be right back." I kissed his head, getting the pizza out and a couple slices on a plate, and returned to my husband. "Hey." He said, as I sat beside him giving him his medicine, while I helped him drink.

We ate quietly, before I helped him into his chair. "I think my husband's ready for a nap."I grinned, as we went to our room.


	8. First day back, and who started the lies

Kyleigh's Prov:

So much has changed this last month. Me and Ethen really talked about everything, and I realized how stupid I was. I knew he would never cheat on me, but I chose to believe rumors I had heard, and the visual, of that Amanda chick flirting with him. Ever since we've talked it out, Our marriage has been stronger than ever.

Today was a hard day for me, my first day back, and Ethen's first day back. I reluctantly agreed, He had an appointment in 2 weeks, to check on his leg and arm. He had 4 broken leg bones, a fractured ankle, and his arm was broken in 3 places with a fractured wrist. All due to my stupid stupid jealousy. We were hoping he'd be able to get them off within the next two weeks, but the doctor advised us that it will more likely be 8 weeks before we could get them removed. He'd then have to go to physical therapy, which Aunt Marlene knows all about it so she already told us she'd do it for us.

_**Kyleigh to Ethen: I wish you'd reconsider... I'm working. You don't have to...**_

_**Ethen to Kyleigh: I already did... Aunt Marlene is over, and helping me a little, with slow movements, she even brought a walking boot, which slides over the cast, so I can walk, for small periods. We just have to remove it whenever I'm not walking, or when we're going to bed. **_

_**Kyleigh to Ethen: Thank God! I was worried... and That's awesome. Say wanna meet in the cafe for some delicious lunch at say noon?**_

_**Ethen to Kyleigh: Sounds perfect.**_

I worked my morning, and went down to the cafe. "Hey Tris!" I heard pop say. "Hey Pop."

He smiled giving me a hug, and said "How's Ethen doing?" I leaned into his embrace, I really need a hug, from my parents or my in laws. "He's Okay. Aunt Marlene went over, and he promised to meet me here... How are you and mum?" He smiled and said "We're good. Hey son!" I pulled away and turned to see Ethen. "Hey handsome."

Ethen wrapped an arm around my shoulder, as Pop said "You're getting along pretty good with that boot." We ate silently, when dad came over. "Hey, you two." I smiled wide and said "Hey." My dad came over and gave us a hug. "I was thinking of something..." I looked up and said "Why don't you work from home? We have a computer with all the software you need on it." I looked to Ethen, Who said "Would be lonely if I went back to work?" I said "I was actually thinking... Maybe changing my job? Jericho and Lexie said they'd switch with me. Something about not fitting with them."

Ethen said "You really wanna go into leadership?" Dad said "IT does have more flexibilities, but it does also mean she could be thrusted into a mission at a moment's notice." Ethen said "If she's changing So am I! Lexie has a nursing personality, and Jericho has the brains to do the control room, and counterintelligence."

I looked to dad, and he said "well talk to them after, and Kylie you can take the afternoon off." I nodded, before turning to Ethen. "Hey, you don't look well..." I didn't answer, I just helped him eat, a little. He still couldn't use his arm that was his dominant arm, as it was in the cast.

Once we finished, He caressed my cheek, and said "You gotta eat now, sweetie." Allie came over and said "Hey, What's going on? You're dad said I had to take over? What you just get what you want..." I stood up, and said "Yeah You do because I'm changing jobs, and I have important needs I need to deal with! So for once, Don't start crap. You're the one who started the rumors!" I felt Ethen's hand on my arm, she growled at me, which only fed my anger.

"You're so naive!" She said. I punched her hard in the jaw, right as Ethen pulled me against his side, right before my parents came over. "What happened?" Dad asked. I was fighting Ethen's one arm, which was holding me tight.

I pulled away from Ethen's arms just as Allie came closer. I glared at her, but just then my dad stepped in between us. "KYLIE!" I said "Dad! Allie's being completely unreasonable, and she's the one that started that mess last Month! And she's calling me Naive!"

Ethen said "Sweetie, come. Let's go home." He begged. "Remember, no fighting..." He whispered, as I sighed. "Fine... Dad can you send Uncle Jericho and Lexie over?" He nodded before turning to Allie. "This is your only verbal warning. You've not only disrespected a future leader, but you also hurt my daughter. I don't take well to that." Ethen and I walked home.

I sat Ethen on the couch, before getting the walking boot off. He said "How about a kiss?" I looked up to him, as he said "yeah, My baby needs a kiss." I moved a bit and pressed my lips with his. "I'm sorry... Allie really pissed me off..."

Ethen said "I know, I could tell." I sat on his good leg, letting him hold me.


	9. Gender Reveal Part 1

Kyleigh's Prov:

Today was a big day. Ethen was finally getting his casts off. "Hey Babe. Ready to go?" I asked, as Ethen and I went to hospital and got his casts off. Ethen kissed me deeply to distract himself from getting the casts off.

"So what names do you like?" I asked as we walked back to Dauntless. "I like Scarlett Claire or Serenity Grace for a girl, and Hunter Jax or Masen Aiden for a boy. What about you?" Ethen said as I said "I love Serenity Grace and Hunter Jax!"

We were close to the compound now. "When can we find out?" "Maybe Lexie can see now! Wanna try when we get home?" I asked, as we walked in the back door. "Lets! It's about time you got scanned."

I grinned as we headed into the compound, and we headed to the infirmary. "Hey guys! Ethen You're getting along great considering you just got the casts off!" Lexie greeted us, She and Jericho took mine and Ethen's spot in the nursing section and counterintelligence.

"Can you check on me and Baby please? I haven't been scanned, yet this month." I asked, as Ethen held me. Lexie said "Of Course!" I laid on the bed, while Lexie did the ultrasound. "look, here's your little precious baby." Lexie said, as I looked at the monitor, and said "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

Lexie said "Yes I can." She told us, what the baby was, before we left. "I can't wait to meet our little one." I said in complete awe as we walked, towards our apartment. "I know, me either." Ethen said as we looked at the ultrasound.

"Have you thought about how you wanna tell everyone?" Ethen asked, unlocking the door, letting me in first then following. "I don't know, Maybe we could just have our families over, and do a gender reveal party?"

Ethen grinned and said "I love that idea.

_**Ethen to Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Jericho, Lexie, Jasper, Jocelynn, Eric, Tris, Max, and Natalie: Hey Family! Everyone's invited over tomorrow. We were able to find out the sex of the baby, today and Kyleigh has a special way of announcing the sex of it. You'll find out the name too! Pass along to the siblings. Also Lexie, act surprised! **_

_**Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, Jericho, Lexie, Jasper, Jocelynn, Eric, Tris, Max and Natalie to Ethen: We're There!**_

_**Lexie to Ethen: How were you thinking? **_

_**Ethen to Lexie: Maybe a box of balloons in said color?**_

_**Lexie to Ethen: I got it! I'll sneak it over tomorrow! **_


	10. Gender Reveal Part 2

Kyleigh's Prov:

I was first awake the next morning, and I made breakfast for my sweet husband, when there was a knock on the door. I went to get it, and Said "Hey Lexie. Ethen told me you were stopping by!" She helped bring the box in and said she'd be back later for the party.

After breakfast Ethen and I went to work. I stared in disbelief in the amount of paperwork on my desk.

_**Eric to Kyleigh: Good morning Princess! **_

_**Kyleigh to Eric: Hey Gramps! You do know I'm not your personal secretary right?**_

_**Ethen to Kyleigh: Hey baby, How full is your desk?**_

_**Kyleigh to Eric: Neither is Ethen! **_

**_Kyleigh to Ethen: Full! _**

_**Eric to Kyleigh: What did I say about calling me the g word? Also what are you ****referring**** to? **_

**_Kyleigh to Eric: The fact our desks are FULL of paperwork! _**

**_Eric to Jasper and Jocelynn: Did you guys pawn off your work on Kyleigh and Ethen's desk?! _**

**_Ethen to Kyleigh: I'm sorry baby..._**

**_Jasper and Jocelynn to Eric: No... Okay Fine we did! We told you we had an appointment! _**

**_Kyleigh to Eric: Ethen and I have to leave early to get ready for the party._**

**_Eric to Jasper and Jocelynn: GO pick up your work from your sister and brother, NOW! Get what you can done! Starting with the recent Factionless count! _**

**_Eric to Kyleigh: I was gonna suggest you guys do a half day!_**

I heard my door open and Handed half the work to Jasper. "Have fun." I said, turning to my work, filing them properly. At Noon, Ethen came in and said "Quitting time My wife." I said "One minute, almost done..." I finished the last sheet, and said "Done!" I put my computer in my bag, before rising.

"We should get food for tonight and some cake and ice cream." I said, as we walked to the cafe to get some lunch.

"Yes babe." Ethen said, grabbing our food. After lunch we went to the Pit to the grocery section, putting everything in the cart. "OOOHHHH, some more of these." I said putting my favorite ice cream in the cart.

After we went home and I made some pizza.

_**Kyleigh to Caleb: Hey, I know you guys weren't planning on coming but mom's gonna send you a video of something later.**_

_**Caleb to Kyleigh: Sounds good. :D **_


	11. Gender Reveal Part 3

Kyleigh's Prov:

_**Caleb to Kyleigh: We say Twins, one of each! :D :D By the way, we sent something to Dauntless for you today, since we're gonna miss your birthday! **_

Everything was ready, and everyone is here. We were eating dinner, quietly. "Hey Ethen?" I said cleaning up.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go get them." He went to get our wool socks and a hoodie. "Here you go." He said, handing them to me.

"How did you know?" I said sitting down and putting the socks on then the hoodie. We went out to our family, and Ethen pulled the box out.

"Mom, are you recording?" She nodded, and I said "Hey Uncle Caleb, Hey Aunt Jenna, Hey Paige and Mali! Final Votes first! Ethen what do you say?" He smiled to me and said "Girl." Mum and Pop say one of each, to which I groan. We couldn't handle twins... Okay maybe we could. Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene said Twin girls. My Family said Boy, Grandpa and Grandma voted for a girl.

Ethen and I opened box one, and pink balloons flew out of it, Lexie must've seen the second baby, cause she brought two boxes. "Baby A's a girl!" I said, happily.

Ethen smiled and said "Now for another surprise for us all! Another baby!" He pushed the second box in front of us, which we opened, and Pink balloons flew out. "Baby B is A girl!" The whole room cheered. "Mom keep recording. We wanna tell them the names too."

Ethen said "Baby A's gonna be called Serenity Grace... And Baby B?" I said "Scarlett Claire!" I grinned, before turning and kissing my husband on his lips.


	12. Complications Part 1

Kyleigh's Prov:

I was laying in bed, my hand on my belly where Serenity and Scarlett were kicking. "Hey Sweetie. How you feeling?" Ethen asked coming over to me. "Like crap honestly."

"I'm sorry. It's probably just a cold, You know how it gets to you." Ethen said, caressing my shoulder. "I just don't wanna be sick today of all days." I mumbled, looking to the breakfast. "Well eat up, okay? I'm gonna go clean up and get the themonitor." I nodded, and ate a little.

_Ethen to Marlene and Lexie: Hey, can one of you come over and check on Kyleigh? She's not acting like she usually does.._

_Marlene to Ethen: On my Way. _

After a few minutes Ethen came in, sitting beside me. "Aunt Marlene is gonna come over to give you a check up."

_Ethen to Marlene: Door's unlocked._

Ethen took my temperature, and frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You have a small fever... 100..."  
_Ethen to Marlene: Can you bring a blood pressure cuff? She's got a small fever of 100._

_Marlene to Ethen: Bringing it! _

* * *

**Ethen's Prov**

Kylie said "Babe... Will Serenity and Scarlett be Okay?" I said "We're gonna do what we are told. It could be nothing. I'm just making sure."

"Ethen? Kylie?" I heard Aunt Marlene call. "In the bedroom!" I called, as she entered. "Hey you two. What's going on?"

I said "Tired, Fever, Nauseous. Not sure what else. She doesn't want to get up really." Aunt Marlene Put the blood pressure cuff on, and took her blood pressure. "Okay..." Kylie was asleep, so I said "What? I don't like the sound of that..."

Aunt Marlene looked to me and said "She's showing early signs of preeclampsia..." I said "WHAT?!" Aunt Marlene said "Calm down. it's really Early so, we can prevent it from going further, I'm gonna get her some blood pressure meds, and I'd prefer her to be on bedrest, till we can get the baby to a satisfactory delivery point, which maybe about 3 months." I said "Will they be okay? And don't sugar coat it."

Aunt Marlene said "They should be fine. Just relax. I don't want you getting stressed, If Kylie sees you stressed out, It could stress her out, and make her condition worse."

"O..k..." Aunt Marlene said "I'll be back, later with the meds, and I'm gonna be right back." She left, and I sighed.

_Ethen to Eric: Hey Dad... I'm gonna need to be working from home for the duration... So will Kylie... _

_Eric to Ethen: What's going on? _

_Ethen to Eric: Kylie's got early signs of preeclampsia..._

_Eric to Ethen: WAIT! WHAT?!_

_Ethen to Eric: yeah... So is it okay if we work from home?_


	13. Complications Part 2

**Ethen's Prov**

_Eric to Ethen: Yeah Absolutely. I'll bring the stuff over. _

_Ethen to Eric: Thanks._

_Ethen to Tris, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Max, and Natalie: Hey... Family meeting tonight... Adults only._

_Tris, Shauna, Uriah, and Zeke: why can't the kids come?_

_Ethen: Because... I just need to talk to the adults..._

_Tris, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke,: OKay, Sounds important._

I tucked Kylie in, before going to make some soup. "ETHEN?!" I hear Kylie. I ran to her side, shushing her. "I'm here." "The Babies?"

I said "They're fine. You guys will be okay... Your gonna be on bedrest, till we can deliver Serenity and Scarlett safely. We're gonna work from home, too. You're showing early signs of Preeclampsia." She started crying. "Sweetie, calm down. You three will be okay."

I sang softly, calming her. "Is it something I did?" I shook my head, and said "No, it's just a thing. A thing we can deal with head on." She nodded, as I propped her up with extra pillows. "I'm gonna go check on the soup, I'll be right back." I went to check on the soup.

_Ethen: The door is open, and we're in the bedroom._

I helped her get in the tub as the door opened. "I'll be back." I promised as I went to the living room. I saw mum and pop, and I hugged them tight. "What's going on?" I said "I wanna wait till mom and dad come here, and Uncle Uriah. Aunt Marlene is on their way. I gotta help Kylie real fast." I went and helped her up and get dressed, before I picked her up carrying her to the couch, setting her down.

"Hey sweetie." Mum and Pop said, as I went and finished the soup. Mom, Dad, Uncle Uriah, and Aunt Marlene came in. "Okay, so I called this meeting for a reason. But lets talk about it over dinner." Mom said "I'll help you get the bowls." We brought out the soup, and everyone got a bowl, then I handed Kylie hers which she took and ate.

"Okay, So today, We called Aunt Marlene over... Well I did, to check on Kylie, cause she wasn't feeling well, more than usual and had a fever... so she did an examination, she's showing early signs of..." I felt Kylie take my hand, as I struggled to say it. "...Preeclampsia. So we're gonna be working from home, but We're probably gonna need some help... I mean I'm gonna do most of the work, but I don't want to leave her unattended, if I have to step out, or something like that."

I saw Mom get tears in her eyes, along with Aunt Marlene, mum and grandma. Hearing me saying it again, this time struggling sent Kylie into a fit of tears, causing her to be embraced by the women. Dad, Pop, Grandpa and Uncle Uriah all hugged me in an attempt to comfort me. "You know we're all here for you guys. Whatever you need, just text us, letting us know what you need, and we'll pick it up and drop it off to you guys."

I smiled a bit. "thank you... I really appreciate it..." I knew I was fighting tears, as our families released us, causing her to curl into my chest.


	14. Delivery day Part 1

**Ethen's Prov**

I was laying beside my sleeping wife, I couldn't explain the emotional roller coaster this past three months has been for me and Kylie. What I used to consider our normal routine was a thing of the past.

I've been pulling almost what felt like all nighters every night, since we found out. She hasn't progressed further, and with the meds her blood pressure, stayed in a good range. Mom and dad let me go out with Jasper, Lucas and Uncle Jericho every Friday, and mum and pop came over for a couple hours, so I could get some sleep, or run to get some necessities. Uncle Uriah had been getting us groceries, or whatever else I didn't get when I went out, or he'd just come over to keep me company, with Aunt Marlene did the check ups.

Scarlett and Serenity were good, and as long as the early signs didn't turn for the worst, Aunt Marlene is confident that all three would make it out just fine.

I got up, quietly and got her some breakfast. I brought it back to our room, and gently woke Kylie. I let her sleep as much as she could or wanted or had to relieve herself. "Hey babe. Breakfast." I said, setting the tray beside her. "Can you help me up and to the bathroom?" I smiled, and helped her up.

_Zeke and Shauna: How's Kylie?_

_Ethen: She's okay... No worse. Aunt Marlene is gonna come over and check on her. _

It was guys night out, and honestly I was really excited. I could use a guys night.

_Jasper, Lucas and Jericho: Hey man! Guys night! You get the pick! _

_Ethen: Hey guys! I could go for a night at the bar, and just a night away..._

_Jasper, Lucas, and Jericho: Perfect. _

Later that night, just like any other night, I got dressed, and sat beside Kylie. "Don't be stubborn, or whinny with your parents baby." "Do you have to go tonight? Aunt Marlene, said that she's arranging for us to go to Erudite... so I could be induced... I'm in the clear for Serenity, and Scarlett to be born..."

I kissed her head, and said "Babe, I really need a night out..." She begged me to stay home every Friday. "WE're Here." Mom and dad's voice called as they came in. We had a copy of our keys made, and I gave a copy to mom, Dad, Mum, Pop, Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene. "Babe! Don't Go!" She begged. Mom came over, sitting beside her.

I went out, and sat at the bar. We were an hour out when the text came in.

_Tris: Ethen! Meet us at Erudite NOW! _

_Ethen: What's going on?! _

I knew if mom and dad were asking me to meet them at Erudite I'd have to go. I turned the guys and said "I have to go." I ran to the house grabbing my sweaters, and coat as well as the hospital bag, and I went straight to Erudite. "Hi I'm looking for my Wife, Kyleigh Pedrad, or her parents Tris and Eric Coulter!" I said as soon as I was at the desk. "What's your name?"

I said "Ethen Pedrad." "Come with me, I'll take you to where they are." The nurse took me up to labor and delivery, and into a private room, where I saw Mom and Dad. I ran over to them, and said "What the hell happened?!"

Mom said "She was complaining of stomach pains, Marlene came over and said We had to get here... and we did. They took her right into surgery... " I said "are they okay?" "No one's told us anything. But Marlene said that they were fine and ready."

I took a deep breath sitting beside them, causing Dad to put a hand on my shoulder. "They're Dauntless, all three of them. If I know my daughter, and the girls, they're sure gonna have a ton of fight in them." I know he was trying to comfort me.

"Excuse me? Has her husband arrived yet?" A women's voice asked, as I stood up and said "That's me. How are they?" The women said "I'm Dr. Peaches, I've been overseeing your wife's care." I shook her hand as we stepped out. "So, I'm sure your in laws filled you in. We took her into surgery right away, since she was stable. She delivered both baby girls, Baby A weighing at 5 ibs and 10 oz, and Baby B 5 lbs and 5 oz. Both girls, are perfectly healthy, and so is your wife. You're in laws said that she had showed early signs of Preeclampsia a few months ago?"

I nodded and said "That's why you guys did the c-section." Dr. Peaches said "Yes. Your daughters are going to NICU to make sure they're cleared of any possible dangers, and your wife is moved to the recovery room. We want only family visitors at this moment, and a limit of 3 at a time, you not included. You are the only one aloud to spend the night." I nodded and said "Can I see her?" The nurse nodded and led me to the room. "I'm gonna update her parents, and send them your way.


	15. Delivery Day Part 2

**Ethen's Prov**

I smiled seeing my wife's eye flutter open. "Ethen!" She cried, her eyes darting around the room. I immediately darted to her side and gripped her hand. "Hey, sweetie. I'm here, I'm right here." She relaxed almost immediately, seeing me and hearing my voice."Hi, my baby. You're Okay." I moved so I could sit beside her on the bed.

"Where am I?" She mumbled, Dazed. "Your at Erudite General... What do you remember?" She said "I remember, being in pain. It was bad too... I don't remember much."

I said "Well mom and dad, brought you here. They called me. They whisked you away to surgery to Deliver the babies, I arrived right before they came looking for me." "Scarlett, and Serenity. Are they OKay?" She asked, taking a deep breath. I said "They're okay. The Nurse is gonna bring them in in a few minutes."

She nodded and said "How much did they weigh?" I said "One weighed 5ibs 5 oz, and the other was 5ibs and 10oz." She said "I love you."

Just then Mom and dad came in and went right over to Kylie and I. "Hey Champ." Dad said, Smiling. Kylie smiled, as the nurse came in, pushing to glass cubicles. I smiled as Kylie said "Hi..." The nurse said "Hi, I'm Tessa. I'm one of your nurses. How you feeling?" She smiled and said "I feel amazing." Tessa said "Great!" She picked up one baby and said "This is baby A, She weighed 5ibs 10oz." She handed her to Kyleigh, and then Baby B to me. "This one is Serenity." Kylie said, about the baby she was holding.

"Then this one is Scarlett." I said, sitting beside her. Mom and dad said "They are beautiful, sweeties." I kissed Scarlett's head, before Kylie's. After a few minutes Mom and dad left and Kylie nursed our little angels.

_Ethen: Hey Mum, Hey Pop. _

_Zeke and Shauna: Any News? How are they?_

_Ethen: You're grandparents! Serenity and Scarlett are here, and perfectly healthy!  
_

_Zeke and Shauna: How's Kylie? When can we come up? _

_Ethen: She's good. and Come up in an hour._

_Zeke and Shauna: Can't wait to meet them!_

"Hey Ethen can you Serenity? I think this little one is full." I grinned taking her into my arms, and burping her. "She's got her mama's appetite then!" I teased, cuddling her.

Kylie said "And Scarlett's got her daddy's appetite! Always hungry!" I laughed, as she burped Scarlett after she finished, that's when Tessa came in to check on us. "How we doing in here?" I said "We're great! Hey Can you take a picture of us?" She snapped a few pictures of us, on both mine and Kylie's phone. Kylie then took a nap while I cuddled our daughters. She woke about an hour later.

_Kylie and Ethen: -attaches a picture of us and the babies.- Serenity and Scarlett are here!_

_Caleb: AWEE They're Adorable! Congrats Guys! I'm gonna come over, in 15. Jenna's here too. _

_Uriah and Marlene: AWEE YAYYY! Congrats guys! They're beautiful! _

_Kylie: AWEEE Congrats to you guys as well Uncle Caleb!_

_Ethen and Kylie: Thanks Uncle Uriah and Aunt Marlene. _

We weren't expecting anything right this second from Grandma and Grandpa, Jasper or Uncle Jericho, as they were probably covering for mom and dad.

Just then there were a couple knocks on the door. Kylie was holding Scarlett again, While I held Serenity. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal Mum, Pop and Caleb, who was holding a little bundle wrapped in blue. "Hey! Come in. Come in!" I whispered, as to not wake our sleeping daughters. They visited for a while before leaving.

* * *

**3 days later still Ethen's prov**

Finally, I could take my wife and daughters home. Once we arrived, Kylie sat on the couch and I said "How's the pain?" She said "Bearable."

"My girl is tough as nails." I kissed her head, as I sat our sleeping kids in a couple swings we had. "I'm gonna get you something to eat and Drink then some painkillers."

"Babe, I don't need the pain killers..." She tried to protest, but It didn't get passed me. "I can hear the tiniest bit of pain in your voice, my wife." She sighed and said "Why do you always have to win?"

I smirked and said "I don't always win, I just know when my sweet wifey is in pain." We ate a couple grilled cheese and tomato soup, before she took the meds. "I promise we'll have something better for dinner..." She shook her head and said "I don't care. I love grilled cheese and tomato soup." I smiled at her, before she continued. "Especially yours."


	16. Truths revealed Part 1

**Kyleigh's Prov**

It had been one year since Ethen and I Had chose our life, back in Dauntless. Serenity and Scarlett were 5 months old, and Grandmom watched them while me and Ethen worked. "Choosing day. Ready to strike fear into the new initiates?" Ethen said as he stood in my door frame to my office. I looked up hearing his voice

"Yeah... I Guess..." He frowned, hearing my voice. "What's going on?" He asked, coming over to see my computer. It was from an unknown email, but in it was what hit me hard. "Look at this." I said pointing to one thing that was most hard for me to tell, A picture of Mom, with someone who wasn't my dad, and a women with really short hair and dark skin with a caption 'you're not who you think you are.'

Ethen said "Kylie, we're gonna go talk mom and dad." I said "Let me print this first." I printed out the email before Ethen took my hand, securely in his as we walked to my dad's office, I opened it and walked right in, without knocking. "MOM! DAD!" I yelled slamming the paper on the desk. Dad looked at it before handing it to mom.

"I WANT AN EXPLANATION!" I yelled. I was upset, but Ethen's arms wrapped around my waist, trying to calm me. "Sweetie..." Mom started, as I said "WHO ARE THEY!?"

* * *

**Tris's Prov**

This was officially the worst. "Sweetie, They're names are Four and Christina..." I couldn't believe I was actually telling her this. "Jasper needs to be here." Eric said, as he called Jasper. A minute later Jasper emerged in the room. "What's up?" Jasper asked.

"We've apparently have been lied to!" Kylie cried out. I said "KYLEIGH!" Jasper eyed me suspicially. "Wait. Who are these people with you mom?" Jasper asked. 'This was so not my day.' I thought. "They're names are Four and Christina..." "Uncle Jericho looks like them..." Jasper commented. "Who are they too you mom?"

I took a deep breath, before saying "They were my boyfriend and Best friend, for months, But Four started hitting me, and raped me... Shortley after I made my escape, thanks to your dad..." I shot a loving look to Eric, before turning back to my children. "I discovered, that Chris and Four were sleeping together, before I left..."

I shuddered at the memory, causing my husband's arms to surround me immediately.


	17. Truths Revealed part 2

**Kyleigh's Prov**

"Is He our biological father?!" I asked, before Jasper said "Kylie." Ethen said "Don't scold her like the Jasper." I leaned back closer to Ethen, staring at my mom.

She looked like she was gonna burst into tears, Jasper went over to her and gave her a hug. "Kyleigh." Dad said, Coming over to me, letting Jasper comfort mom. "I don't want you upsetting your mother like this again. She loves you, and So do I."

I said "IS HE MINE AND JASPERS BIOLOGICAL FATHER!?" It was clear I was getting angry, Ethen's hands automatically went to my shoulders massaging them gently in an attempt to calm me down.

Dad, looked towards mom, before he turned back to me. "Yes. He is your biological dad. But he didn't know about you guys, and by the time he did he assumed that I was the father, as did the faction! AS far as the world is concerned You and Jasper are my kids. Nothing's gonna change that. Ever!" I looked to dad, then to mom. "Where is he? I wanna talk to him." I stated, calming down a bit. "You can't talk to him, Ever. Cause he's dead. He tried to Kill mom as well as you and Jasper."

I Frowned, and turned to look Ethen, and said "Can we go home?" He nodded and we went home.

"I can't believe they lied to me." I said, sitting on the couch. "Sweetie, why does it matter? Nothing has changed. You're still you, my beautiful, sweet caring, sexy wife. Just, because some other man created you, doesn't mean your whole life is a lie, it doesn't mean anything. You are you, because of the man who raised you at your mom's side."

"I know you're right Ethen... But I just wished I knew sooner..." I said, sadly, as Ethen knelt in front of me. "Sweetie, would it have made a difference?" I said "No... I guess not... Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your husband, and love you for you." I smiled a bit and said "I love you."

Ethen started rubbing my feet. "hmmm that feels soooo Good." I commented, as Ethen said "My Pleasure."


	18. Decsions and Cold Shoulders

**Kyleigh's Prov**

"Ethen?" I said, standing in the door to his office. He looked up and said "Babe! Come in. Are you Ok?" I went over and sat on his lap, without saying anything.

"Honey, What's Wrong?" He asked, once again. "I just talked to mom and dad..." Jasper had forgiven them almost immediately, But they got the silent treatment from me.

"How did that go? and Where's Scar and Serey?" Ethen asked. "They're with mum and pop. and It went how you expected. Mom was crying, the second I went in... Dad was pissed off, at me for hurting mom. They didn't even give me a chance to say anything, just told me to get out, of their office so I did." Ethen looked angry. "Stay here." He said, heading to the door. "Wait... Where are you going?" I asked.

* * *

**Ethen's Prov: **

I wasn't gonna let anyone treat her that way. "To your parents office." I said, going to the office and walking in without knocking. "What the Hell?!" Dad yelled. I said "I'm here to ask you one questions, and you better not lie." They looked at me as if I've been drinking. "Why would you treat your daughter that way!?"

Dad and mom said "That's between us and her!" I said "No, It concerns me too. Especially since she's crying in my office! Now, TELL ME!" Dad said "She deserved it." I said "No one deserves it!"

Mom said "She didn't speak to us for a month!" I said "WOW! Maybe she was still trying to process the fact that this Four guy was her real father! Ever think about that?! No You didn't! Cause all you saw was you're feelings! Just because Jasper was quick to forgive, Doesn't mean Kylie is!" Mom said "You Don't understand anything at all!"

I rolled my eyes, and said "I Know not to treat my children like you're treating Kylie!" Dad said "We're only giving her a taste of her own medicine!"

I scoffed and said "No You're not! You are cowards to face whatever Kylie wanted to say to you. You don't want to know what she was gonna say, but now? You're never gonna!" Dad came over and said "Watch what you say boy."

"Oh and While I'm at it, Stay away from Kylie, Scar and Serey. We don't need any of this. Until Kylie says, we're done with you two." I stormed out slamming the door, and returned to my wife, who wasn't in my office. I picked up a piece of paper and read it. I darted to the top of the compound and yanked her back.

"Kyleigh! Don't!" I yelled pulling her to my chest. She said "Why!? Mom and dad clearly don't want anything to do with me!" I said "we are done with them for as long as you say! I don't care anymore. They've treated you like crap today, and I won't have it!" Kylie looked to me and said "Re... Really?" I held her, tight against me, Scar and Serey were with Nonna and Nonno.

"Absolutely." I promised


End file.
